¿ Y Qué Le Voy A Hacer?
by Andre1
Summary: !¡*~ ENTREN ~*¡! ......esta muy pero muy lindo, es un song-fic....la verdad creo q vale la pena leerlo, y porfa **~**DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS**~**, jeje porfa!! es mi primer fic...


Holap....Bueno, espero que esta historia les guste tanto como a mi me gusto hacerla, disfrute muchísimo, y la verdad me faje bastante así q porfa así sea por consideración, déjenme reviesw...jejeje...  
  
Bueno ya saben q todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K, ( gracias J.k, pq d pana q me divertí bastante con los libros, y por lo menos no perdí todo lo q cuestan esos libros, pq son bien caritos...jejeje)  
  
Bueno ya se van a cansar si hablo tanto asi q voy a empezar d una vez... Esta canción se llama " El Enamora'o " de Sandino y Florentino, es muy muy linda, d verdad q sip...vale la pena oirla, jeje....  
  
Los puntitos · significa cuando sea la parte cantada, las comillas "" cuando sea algun pensamiento, y los guiones - cuando esten hablando.... Espero q les guste....  
  
Ahh casi se me olvida, este ff contiene partes de otro ff que me encanta y me fascina, esta en ingles pero yo solo traduje una sola parte que cuadraba perfecto y me encanta y queria compartirlo con ustedes....  
  
*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*  
  
· No te imaginas lo que me haces sentir · No te imaginas como hablo de ti · No te imaginas...como me alegra la vida el verte sonreír...  
  
·~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~·· ~··~··~··~··~·  
  
... " Hoy estoy como todas las mañanas en los últimos 3 meses, aquí, abajo, en un rincón de la sala común esperando a que llegues....Y es que si supieras todo lo que siento, todo lo que pienso, todo lo que me gustaría decirte, si tan solo supieras.... Espero ser algún día lo suficientemente valiente para poder decírtelo... Y ahí estas, por fin llegas...mi corazón empezó a latir de nuevo, como si hubiera estado congelado antes, mi respiración se empezó a agitar y hasta empecé a temblar...."  
  
Hola Harry  
  
Hola Hermione, que tal??, te ves muy bien hoy... " Porque dije eso..O_o"  
  
" Y ahí esta, esa sonrisa que lo ilumina todo, que congela el tiempo, que me derrite, que me hace sentir el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, y es que no sabes cuanto me gustaría quedarme viendo esa sonrisa......para siempre....."  
  
*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*  
  
· No te imaginas como hablo de ti · No te imaginas cuanto cuesta mentir, decir que a mi en verdad tu no me tienes mal que va.....  
  
·~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~·· ~··~··~··~··~·  
  
Harry espera ya vengo, no bajes sin mi..eh..? " Por ti me quedaría esperando una vida entera" Claro Hermi...Claro que te espero  
  
Harry..??  
  
Ah? Qué ? Ah.Hola Seamus..q tal??  
  
Harry.....  
  
Qué??  
  
Por que no le dices todo de una vez...  
  
¿Todo? ¿Decir? ¿De que? ¿A quien? ..estas loco Seamus...  
  
Vamos no te hagas el que no sabes Harry, a Hermione...Harry por Dios, se te nota que te estas muriendo por ella...  
  
Claro que no Seamus, De donde sacas esas cosas...sinceramente estas loco.....  
  
Si claro.....  
  
*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*  
  
· Y tan mal que le he contado hasta mi perro · Mi historia y mi despecho · Ya ves no estoy tan cuerdo  
  
·~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~·· ~··~··~··~··~·  
  
-Ya Harry, bajemos...oye has visto a Ron?  
  
-Si, bajo hace rato, dijo que tenia mucha hambre, como cosa rara, jeje " Y ahí esta esa sonrisa de nuevo, no creo que resista mucho....Y es que solo falta esa sonrisa para que mi día sea perfecto"  
  
*Suspiro*  
  
¿En que piensas Harry?  
  
¿Ah? No en nada, tu sabes, tareas y esas cosas....  
  
*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·* Coro  
  
· Y que le voy a hacer si me enamora'o · Y un beso tuyo me haría desvestirme · Desde la cabeza a los pies, y por ese momento me sentiría un rey...  
  
·~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~·· ~··~··~··~··~·  
  
" Y es que alguien sabe cual es exactamente la etiqueta que se debe seguir cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amiga? Realmente, no se que hacer...  
  
Me siento confundido.  
  
Antes todo estaba bien, todo estaba en orden.  
  
Si.  
  
Hasta que te das cuenta de que ya estas unido a alguien de una manera tan complicada que nunca vas a estar completamente libre.  
  
Hasta que te das cuenta de que no quieres estar libre, aunque pudieras.  
  
Hasta que ves a esa persona desaparecer frente a tus ojos, para no aparecer de nuevo en horas.  
  
Hasta que sientes como si una piedra y muy pesada se hubiera posado en tu corazón.  
  
Y no eres capaz de respira, hablar, o hasta pensar por que todo lo que puedes hacer es tratar de pasar los próximos 5 segundos. Porque si tratas de pensar en otra cosa te volverás loco.  
  
*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*  
  
· Camino y camino, voy por esta calle · Tan sucia y vacía y me digo que hago aquí pensando · En vez de estar siempre a tu lado feliz al verte sonreír  
  
·~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~·· ~··~··~··~··~·  
  
Harry estas bien?, Te noto muy callado...  
  
" Esos ojos, esos ojos que me invitan a abrazarte y me hacen querer estar entre tus brazos, esos ojos que me hipnotiza, y me hacen hacer lo que quieras...esos ojos con los que sueño...esos ojos que dicen tanto sin tener que pronunciar nada...."  
  
- Tranquila Hermi, es que no tuve una buena noche, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien  
  
Si, te noto cansado, y no es para menos, ayer en ese partido contra Slythering, no te desmayaste de milagro....Harry menos mal que no te paso nada, no se que haría si te llegara a pasar algo...  
  
Hermione no quieres caminar por el lago...Te tengo que decir algo...  
  
Claro Harry....dime...  
  
Bueno...yo...eh...yo....es mejor que nos sentemos...ven vayamos allá...  
  
* En el Lago*  
  
Hermi....  
  
Si Harry  
  
Lo que pasa es que...Es que...Tú....Yo...Es.....  
  
*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*  
  
· Pero tengo tanto, tanto miedo · De que al verte me quede callado, y tú ahí tan bella y yo atontado...  
  
·~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~·· ~··~··~··~··~·  
  
Harry ¿ Estas bien?, pareces hipnotizado...Te ves gracioso jeje  
  
Hermi quería que supieras que yo...que yo.....que yo siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, para lo que quieras, y cuando quieras, solo avísame, que yo por ti haría lo que fuese... Fue como si el tiempo se detuviese de repente, ambos se fundieron en uno solo, en una sola mirada, ambos formaban parte del otro, ambos eran uno solo....  
  
Gracias, Harry.  
  
Y en ese momento Harry recibió el abrazo más sincero, cariñoso, amoroso, y duradero de su vida....  
  
" Como me gustaría quedarme así por horas, días, meses, junto a ti, entre mis brazos y yo entre los tuyos, teniéndote tan cerca, sintiendo tu respiración, tu corazón,....Para siempre......  
  
*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·* Coro  
  
· Y que le voy a hacer si me enamora'o · Y un beso tuyo me haría desvestirme · Desde la cabeza a los pies, y por ese momento me sentiría un rey...  
  
·~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~·· ~··~··~··~··~· Bueno creo que es hora de entrar Harry  
  
Si es verdad, .....Hermi.....Gracias....  
  
¿ Porqué?  
  
Por ser como eres, por estar aquí, por ser mi amiga  
  
*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*~·*  
  
· Pero tengo tanto, tanto miedo · De que al verte me quede callado, y tú ahí tan bella y yo atontado...  
  
·~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~·· ~··~··~··~··~·  
  
" Y mientras estoy aquí, apretando su mano, y viendo como la luz del sol cae sobre ella, me doy cuenta de que se algo por cierto....  
  
Iría al infierno por ella....." 


End file.
